Dragon Tale, Rozdział 3
Krajobraz w obliczu straty ' (jap. 損失に直面している風景, ''Sonshitsu ni chokumen shite iru fūkei, eng. Landscape in the face of loss) to trzeci rozdział Dragon Tale. ---- Czarne sztandary zawisły nad Rubinową Doliną i okolicach. Tak smutnej atmosfery nie było tutaj od bardzo dawna. Właściwie to połowa już zapomniała o tym, że kilka lat temu odbył się tutaj już jeden pogrzeb. Dragon Tale bowiem tętniło życiem - zawsze i wszędzie. Strata ukochanej osoby, czy gorszy etap w życiu były wymazywane i zastępowane radością, wsparciem i troską. Bez wątpienia odpowiedzialny był za to przede wszystkim Inuictus Caesar, na którego pogrzeb przybyli prawie wszyscy najważniejsi dla niego ludzie. Prawie wszyscy... Rex siedział na ławce. Dosłownie w tym samym miejscu, w którym mężczyzna przedostatni raz rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem. Nadal miał przed oczami obraz upadającego Caesara na ziemię oraz jego ruchy, które za każdym razem sprawiały mu ogromny ból. - Czemu akurat on? - Zadał sobie pytanie i spojrzał w niebo. Zanosiło się na deszcz. Za wszelką cenę musisz ich chronić, a przede wszystkim jego. - Słowa Caesara od tamtej pory siedziały mu w głowie. Co konkretnie miał na myśli, on sam nie wiedział. Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Luke właśnie kończył wiązać krawat. Westchnął głęboko, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Poprawił mankiety i wyszedł ze swojej kwatery. Dragneel, ubrany bliźniaczo do Blaze'a zatrzymał się przed wyjściem. - Jak tam? - Głupie pytanie. - Tak, wiem. - Adrian poklepał Luke'a po ramieniu. - Damy radę, co nie? - Musimy. Wyszli. Na dworze roiło się od ludzi, magów, ubranych w żałobną odzież. Rodzina. Jedna część płakała, druga pogrążona w smutku obserwowała, co się dzieje dookoła. Wszyscy zgromadzeniu odczuwali smutkę. Przepełniała ich strata. Obaj mijali ich wszystkich, równie smutni i przygnębieni. Puści w środku. - Z kim się widziałeś? - zapytał Luke. - Mei, Ami, Pete, Oscar... - odpowiedział Adrian. - A Ty? - Wpadłem tylko na Pete'a i Oscara. Dziewczyn nie widziałem. - A Doriana i Matsu? - Nie... - Luke'owi ciężko przeszło to słowo przez gardło, jak gdyby nie chciał usłyszeć tych dwóch imion. Rex stał obok Mei Tanaki, wysokiej zielonookiej blondynki oraz Amalii Sawy, uroczej brunetki o ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Cała trójka rozmawiała, równie smutna i melancholijna, co chłopacy. - Cześć, wam. - Luke przywitał się ze wszystkimi, przytulając się do Mei, kolejno do Amalii, aż w końcu, stojąc naprzeciwko Rexa. Patrzyli na siebie, powstrzymując się od płaczu, ale rozumieli się bez słów. Wszyscy tutaj rozumieli się bez słów. Blaze mocno przytulił do siebie fioletowowłosego przyjaciela. - Moje najszczersze kondolencje. - Poklepał go po ramieniu, gryząc dolną wargę. - To ogromna strata. - Strata dla nas wszystkich. - powiedział Dragneel, przytulając do siebie dziewczyny. - Jesteśmy tutaj z tobą. Z wami. Dla niego. Rex kwinął głową, a jego lewy kącik ust zadrgał, niby lekki, niezauważalny uśmiech. - Ktoś tu wspominał o stracie? - zapytał Dorian, zjawiając się nagle, zupełnie niezauważalnie, jak uśmiech Rexa. - Dla wszystkich? - Matsu wyłonił się zza Shane'a i stanął obok niego z rękoma w kieszeni. Shane miał na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz, natomiast Matsu garnitur, cały czarny, w pełni adekwatnie. - Witajcie z powrotem. - rzekł krótko Rex. - Cieszę się, że was widzę. Całych i zdrowych. Dorian i Matsu wymienili spojrzenia z Mei, Ami, Rexem, a następnie z Luke'iem i Adrianem. To trwało znacznie dłużej. I było to dosyć niekomfortowa sytuacja. - Ekhem, dziewczyny, pomóżcie mi przygotować mównicę. - zasugerował Rex, łapiąc obie za ręce. Chwilę później cała trójka zniknęła. - Chłopaki... - rzekł spokojnie Dorian. - Cześć, wam. Matsu... Dorian... - Luke kiwnął głową, Adrian podobnie. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? - rzekł po chwili czerwonooki. - Nie było takiej potrzeby, by przez ostatni rok umacniać więzi. - Dorian zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę, Matsu kontynuował: - Prawda. Nie przywiązywaliśmy do tego szczególnej uwagi. - Słuchajcie... - Nie, Luke. - przerwał mu postawny, białowłosy. - To ten moment, w którym nie używasz swoich dyplomatycznych umiejętności i nie dążysz konsekwentnie do głębszych dyskusji na temat przeszłości i całej reszty... - Możemy się nie lubić... Możemy się wręcz nienawidzić, ale nie róbmy tego dzisiaj. - powiedział Adrian, robiąc krok do przodu. - Powinniśmy się szanować, tak... - Dorian przyznał rację Adrianowi, co nie spodobało się Matsu. - Albo przynajmniej stwarzać pozory. - syknął Matsu. Luke i Adrian nie zareagowali. W całej czwórce emanowała dziwna aura, która do najprzyjemniejszych nie należała w żadnym wypadku. - Powinniśmy chyba zająć miejsca. - zaproponował Dorian, kontrolując sytuację. - Tak, to jest dobry pomysł. - Tym razem to Adrian zgodził się z Dorianem. Czwórka ruszyła w kierunku siedziby głównej, w której znajdował się największy hol, w którym zgromadzili się wszyscy ci, którzy byli tutaj na miejscu, albo ewentualnie dopiero przybyli. Rex stał przed mównicą z dwoma mężczyznami o zbliżonym wieku. Jeden z nich długowłosy o turkusowych oczach oraz drugi, nieco niższy w okularach, o związanych włosach o szarym kolorze. - Peter, Thanv... dziękuję wam. - Nie ma sprawy. - odpowiedział Peter, świecąc swoimi turkusowymi oczami. - Dokładnie... - odparł Thanv, przecierając swoje okulary. - Prosiłbym o to, abyście zajęli miejsca. Po pięciu minutach wszyscy zebrani usiedli na swoje miejsca. Luke obok Adriana, który wybrał miejsce obok Mei, Ami, Petera oraz Thanva. Po przeciwnej stronie usiedli Dorian i Matsu, wymieniając spojrzenia z pozostałymi, których nie zdążyli przywitać. - Gdzie jest Mark? - zapytał Adrian Mei. - Za granicą. Niestety, nie mógł przybyć, ale powiedział, że pojawi się, jak tylko będzie mógł. - Cynthia? - kontynuował wyliczanie brakujących osób Luke. - To samo. Ale to już raczej jej widzimisię. Zawsze stroniła od takich uroczystości, mimo ogromnego szacunku do gildii. Nic nie wiemy o Aegonie. - wyjaśniła Amalia. - Rozumiemy. - skwitowali jednocześnie Adrian oraz Luke, mierząc wzrokiem mównicę, przed którą stał Rex. Był zdenerwowany, a ręce drżały mu niesamowicie. Na prawej skroni pojawiło się kilka kropel potu, ale Inuictus opanował się w ostatniej chwili, westchnął i przemówił: - Moi drodzy. - Na sali zapadła jeszcze większa cisza. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby pożegnać naszego mistrza, Inuictusa Caesara. Mojego ojca... Bez wątpienia, jednak, był on ojcem nas wszystkich - zaszczepił w nas niesamowitą wolę walki, o to, co jest dla nas słuszne, miłość do rodziny oraz pomógł nam kontrolować magię, która przepełnia nasze serca. Nasze serca, które teraz przepełnione są ogromnym żalem i smutkiem, ze względu na tak ogromną stratę, która boli nas wszystkich, tych, których ona dzisiaj niewątpliwie połączyła. - Rex spojrzał się na Luke'a i Adriana, a następnie na Doriana oraz Matsu. - Wiele słów ciśnie mi się na język, emocje, które mi towarzyszą, towarzyszą również wam i wydaje mi się, że to idealnie podsumuje moją wypowiedź. Mój ojciec chciałby, abyśmy pożegnali go wszyscy razem, pogodzeni, bez sporów i kontynuowali jego dzieło, które rozpoczął dawno, dawno temu. Jesteśmu mu to winni i za to wszystko serdecznie mu podziękujmy. I ja również dziękuję. Bo lepszego ojca i rodziny nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Po tych słowach pierwszą osobą, która wstała, był Luke Blaze, który podarował Rexowi gromkie brawa. Za nim ruszyła cała reszta, na czele z Adrianem Dragneelem i całą ich stroną. Dorian i Matsu ostatecznie wykonali ten sam gest. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, ponieważ trzeba było przenieść uroczystość na zewnątrz. Pięć minut po przemówieniu Rexa, oficjalnie pożegnano mistrza gildii, którego ciało zostało spalone, zgodnie z panującymi tam zasadami, dotyczącymi pochówku i obrzędu. To nie był najprzyjemniejszy widok, jednak nie to liczyło się najbardziej. Liczył się fakt, że prawie wszystkim udało się pożegnać mistrza, który z pewnością właśnie tego chciał. - Trzymasz się? - Luke podszedł do Rexa. Płomień odbijał mu się od twarzy, co oczywiście do niego pasowało. - To nie jest łatwe, ale... Nie jest to pierwszy raz, w którym kogoś tracimy i przychodzi czas, w którym trzeba tego kogoś pochować. - Jeśli chodzi o to... - Luke, muszę z tobą pomówić na osobności. To ważne. Blaze przegryzł dolną wargę. Nie wiedział, o co może chodzić młodszemu Inuictusowi, ale zgodził się na rozmowę. ---- - O co chodzi? - Rozmawiał ze mną przed śmiercią. Mianowicie, chciał, abym przysiągł mu, że będziesz bezpieczny. Ty i reszta. Cała drużyna. - Drużyna nie istnieje, Rex. Po tym, co wydarzyło się rok temu. Nie dziwię się, że Matsu i Dorian nie chcą z nami rozmawiać. - Nie winię ciebie i Adriana za to, co się stało. Matsu i Dorian też nie powinni i zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Po prostu im głupio przyznać rację waszej dwójce. - Niezupełnie. Byliśmy tam... i nic nie zrobiliśmy. - W każdym razie, wszystko roztrzygnie się na dniach. Nie możecie się tak zachowywać w nieskończoność. Zwłaszcza w tym okresie. - Ja o tym wiem, ale sam nie będę próbował zmieniać zdania chłopakom. Są zawzięci. Dorian co prawda powoli zaczyna rozumieć, ale Matsu jest nieugięty. Absolutnie mu się nie dziwię. - Musicie to sobie wyjaśnić. Zwłaszcza, że... - Zwłaszcza, że co? - Ostatnią wolą mojego ojca była kwestia wyboru nowego mistrza. Wybrał mnie, rozumiesz? Nie Marka, nie Cynthię, nie Aegona, ale mnie, więc oficjalnie jestem trzecim mistrzem gildii. Luke nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, ale zrozumiał to. I bez wątpienia, Rex był właściwą osobą na właściwym miejscu, wiedział to od zawsze. - Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że będę musiał udać się na spotkanie z Najwyższą Radą. - Dlaczego? - Muszę mieć pewność, że nie mają nic przeciwko. - Czemu mieliby mieć? - Tego dowiem się na miejscu. Dzisiaj, proszę cię, abyś porozmawiał z chłopakami. Wszystkimi. - Ja... Sam nie wiem. Wszystko się popierdoliło. - Luke usiadł zmęczony na samą myśl, że musi porozmawiać z Dorianem oraz Matsu. - I wiem, że to głównie moja wina. To ja wtedy dowodziłem. Mogłem równie dobrze oddać tę robotę naszym asom, ewentualnie dowodzenie mógł przejąć Dorian, czy Matsu, ale nie... Chciałem zrobić coś dobrze, sprawdzić się w tej roli i jak zwykle pomyślałem tylko i wyłącznie o sobie, nie przewidując, że przypłacimy tym ogromną ceną. - To było rok temu. Czasu nie da się cofnąć, ale nie można gniewać się na siebie do końca życia. Zwłaszcza, że to nie jest tak naprawdę twoja wina. Zaskoczyli was. Nie mogliście się obronić. To wydarzyło się szybko. Za szybko. - Spróbuję. - Luke wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Właściwie to usłyszał już wszystko, co chciał usłyszeć, więc dodatkowe dwa, trzy zdania nie robiły już mu absolutnie żadnej różnicy. ---- Adrian zdjął marynarkę i zawiesił ją na krześle, na którym rozłożył się rozluźniając kołnierz koszuli, odpinając krawat. Westchnął głęboko, jeszcze bardziej rozkładając się na siedzeniu. W tym momencie wparował Blaze. - Co jest? - zapytał znudzonym tonem czerwonooki Zabójca, smętnie wpatrując się w sufit. - Dorian, Matsu, widziałeś ich? - Nie, a nawet gdybym widział, to co z tego? Luke wziął jedno krzesło i odwrócił je tak, aby oparcie znajdowało się naprzeciwko Dragneela. Oparł łokcie na nim i powiedział: - Muszę z nimi porozmawiać. O tym, co było i co być zamierza. - To konieczne? Nie rozmawiają z nami. - Nie, ale zaczną. Przynajmniej musimy. Wiesz, w gildii nie jest dobrze odkąd rok temu nasze drogi się rozeszły. Wiesz, jesteśmy mimo wszystko rodziną. - Mimo wszystko. - zgodził się Adrian i oblizał wargi. - Tylko, że wiesz, to jest akurat trudna sztuka. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o rozmowę z tą dwójką. Oni nie chcą z nami rozmawiać. - Jak mówiłem, zaczną. Dorian i Matsu weszli na salę. Akurat się złożyło, że nie było, ani żywej duszy, za wyjątkiem oczywiście czterech magów. - Rex mówił, że na nas czekacie. - rzekł Dorian, krzyżując dłonie na piersi, eksponując swoją maskulaturę, ukrytą przez większość uroczystości pod grubym płaszczem. Fizycznie był z czterech mężczyzn najbardziej umięśniony oraz wyższy. Wyglądał również na starszego, tak zresztą było. - Choć wolałbym zaczekać na pociąg, by wyrwać się stąd, zapomnieć, że was widzieliśmy i udać się na kolejną misję. Taki jest nasz zasrany obowiązek, przynajmniej teraz, gdy w pełni mamy nad nimi kontrolę, prawda, Luke? - zaatakował Luke'a Matsu, mrużąc oczy w gniewny spokój. - Będziesz mi to wypominać do końca naszych dni? - zapytał szczerze blondyn, podchodząc do brunatnowłosego. - Nie. Będę ci to wypominać do końca twoich dni, bo nikt przez ciebie i twoją głupotę więcej nie zginie, rozumiesz? - Matsu zbliżył się do słownego oponenta. Adrian wstał. Dorian również zbliżył się do dwójki kłócących się przyjaciół. Luke milczał. - To nie była moja wina. - odparł po chwili, zachowując spokój. - Proszę cię, słyszałem ten tekst milion razy, ale obaj doskonale wiemy, że to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Twoja i po części Adriana. Adrian skrzyżował dłonie na piersi podobnie do Doriana, obaj stali obok, nasłuchując, co pozostali dwaj mają do powiedzenia. - Adriana w to nie mieszaj. - Luke skwitował, mrużąc gniewne oczy, na wzór Matsu. - Aww... Ta groźna mina. Ta determinacja wypisana na twarzy. Nie działa to na mnie. - Nie mam na celu się z tobą kłócić, a jedynie przemówić ci do rozsądku i zakończyć ten pierdolony spór, który ciągnie się od ponad dwunastu miesięcy, a poprawy nie widać, za cholerę. - Dobrze, wiesz, czemu jej nie widać. Powiedz ty mi, skoro liczyłeś już miesiące, to powiedz mi, ile dokładnie minęło, odkąd straciłem Trolly'ego, hę? No powiedz mi! - Matsu uniósł się, ale Luke nadal zachowywał spokój. W środku czuł, że to go przerasta. Nadal czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, co wydarzyło się właśnie te dwanaście miesięcy temu. - Ile minęło miesięcy, odkąd Dorian o mało, również nie stracił życia, co? Ile minęło miesięcy, odkąd zaginął wszelki słuch o Irene? Gdzie oni wszyscy, do pierdolonej niespodziewanej, ciężkiej cholery są, albo gdzie mogli być? W grobie. I dzięki komu? Dzięki tobie. Wam obu. - Nie mieszaj w to sytuacji Irene. To była nasza wspólna decyzja. Misja w końcowym etapie obrała całkowicie inny kierunek, nie mogliśmy się tego spodziewać. Ja przede wszystkim nie chciałem. - Adrian za wszelką cenę próbował bronić Luke'a, ale ten nie odzywał się. - I co? Już nie jesteś taki wszyczekany, co? Mowę ci odebrało? Nie wiesz, co powiedzieć? Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie myślisz. Nie myślałeś tamtego dnia, nie myślałeś na każdej kolejnej misji i nie myślisz w tym momencie. Blaze poczuł, że serce bije mu mocniej, a tętno wzrasta. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zaczął się pocić. Przepełniała go złość, smutek, żal, strata, ale też poczucie odpowiedzialności oraz fakt, że zawiódł. Zawiódł swoich przyjaciół. Ale złość przejęła nad nim całkowicie kontrolę. - Zamknij się. - odparł krótko, bez zastanowienia. W tym momencie było to najsłabsze sformułowanie do kogokolwiek, ale nic innego nie przyszło do głowy Ognistemu Zabójcy Demonów. A to było ogromnym zaskoczeniem. - Tak myślałem, że tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia. - Matsu uśmiechnął się szyderczo, odwracając się. - To świetnie, że po roku tylko tyle masz do zaoferowania... - Stój. - Nie mów mi co mam robić, Blaze! - Matsu gwałtownym ruchem zbliżył się do niebieskookiego i złapał go za kołnierz. - Nie masz takiego prawda. Nigdy więcej nie mówi mi, co mam robić. - Puść... ten... kołnierz. - Bo co? - Chłopaki, uspokójcie się... - Dorian zainterweniował. - Nie wtrącaj się! - krzyknął Sharp, nie puszczając swojego dawnego drucha. - Bo co? - Bo śmierć Trolly'ego będzie zaraz twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Matsu oczekiwał jakiejś pożądnej odpowiedzi, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Tym bardziej, po skruszonym jak dotąd Luke'u. Prawdę mówiąć, Adriana również zamurowała odpowiedź przyjaciela, która była naprawdę nieprzyjemna. - Co ty powiedziałeś? - To... co słyszałeś. - Luke złapał rękę Matsu dużo mocniej, wydawałoby się, że można było usłyszeć chrupnięcie i ciche syknięcie zielonookiego maga piasku. - Luke, puść go. - Dorian zainterweniował po raz drugi. - Proszę. Na twarzy Luke'a przez ten moment pojawiły się demoniczne rysy, które zniknęły po słowie Doriana. Po słowie, które dawało nadzieję. Blaze puścił rękę Matsu, jakby to była szmaciana lalka. Takiego obiegu spraw nie spodziewał się sam atakujący go wcześniej Matsu. Prawdę mówiąc, zachowanie blondyna lekko go ostudziło. Pomasował ścisniętą chwilę temu dłoń i zrobił dwa kroki w tył. - Ty... - Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. - przerwał mu Zabójca Demonów. - Przepraszałem cię wiele razy, a nie robię tego często. Tylko i wyłącznie, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, a akurat za tą czuję się częściowo odpowiedzialny, nawet jeśli nie w pełni. Ale twoje ciągłe ataki na moją osobę z tego powodu są już, krótko mówiąc, wkurwiające. Matsu nie odpowiadał. Teraz role się odwróciły. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo przeżywałem to przez ostatni rok. Nie widziałem was obu od tamtego czasu, ale dzisiaj miałem nadzieję, że staniemy wszyscy razem, uściśniemy sobie dłonie i się pogodzimy. Bo zostaliśmy tylko my. A ty, po roku śmiesz mówić mi, że w tamtym momencie zachowałem się, jak totalny idiota, chociaż nasz plan był dobry. Wszystko działało sprawnie do czasu, aż zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Nieoczekiwanie. Krew na rękach widzę do dzisiejszego dnia... A ty śmiesz w taki dzień, w dzień, który powinien nas wszystkich zjednoczyć, zakończyć spór, wypominasz mi błędy z którymi żyć będę do końca swojego życia? Matsu miał zamiar odpowiedzieć. Luke mu nie pozwolił. - Przez rok próbowałem z tobą porozmawiać. Z Dorianem udało mi się skontaktować. - Matsu spojrzał się gniewnie na Doriana, który spodziewał się właśnie takiej reakcji. Nie powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi, że od dawna właściwie wszystkie spory, między Shanem, a Blazem zostały zażegnane. W pewnym sensie. - Dzisiaj powiedziałeś za wiele, ale rozumiem twój ból. Postaraj się też zrozumieć mój, bo to piętno nie opuści mnie, jak mówiłem, do końca mojego pierdolonego życia. I jeżeli będziesz to wypominać do końca moich dni, mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości, miej nadzieję, że niedalekiej, będzie satysfakcjonująca i ukoi twoje złamane serce. Sharp przełknął ślinę. Pot spłynął mu po skroni, ale zachował trzeźwość umysłu. Wszystkie te słowa do niego docierały. Stopniowo, ale docierały. - Ostatnią wolą Caesara było mianowanie Rexa na trzeciego mistrza gildii. - Co? - zdziwili się równo Adrian, Matsu i Dorian. - Właśnie tak. I jako, że jest mu potrzebne wsparcie w tak trudnej chwili, chciałem się z tobą pogodzić. Bo wiem, że schrzaniłem, ale błędy popełniamy po to, by się na nich uczyć i rozwijać. Mimo, że czasami przynosi to ofiary i zabiera nam osoby, które kochaliśmy i staraliśmy chronić za wszelką cenę. Nadal to do ciebie nie dociera? W takim razie tkwij w tej swojej rozłące, równie dobrze z dniem dzisiejszym możesz dla mnie nie istnieć, ale wiedz, że jest mi przykro. Cholernie przykro, że tak to się potoczyło. Że dopuściłem do tego, że straciłeś Trolly'ego. Ale nie mogłem tego przewidzieć. Za nic w świecie. Matsu Sharp zaniemówił kompletnie. Nie powiedział absolutnie nic. Do końca, aż Luke bez słowa opuścił całą trójkę. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, patrzył się w podłogę. Dorian wymienił się spojrzeniem z Adrianem. Oni również milczeli. Dzień był naprawdę ciężki, a kolejny zanosił się na jeszcze cięższy. Rex, razem z przyjaciółmi miał bowiem wyjechać w celu wzięcia udziału w rozmowie z Najwyższą Radą, w celu weryfikacji ostatniej woli Inuictusa Caesara, z którym owa najwązniejsza organizacja na kontynencie liczyła się, jak z nikim innym. ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Dragon Tale Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy